The Lesson
by Suna-Blackblade
Summary: This is one of my early works and it sucks it has no clear plot and you don't know what is going on. It is kinda funny though really messed up... (Yu Yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy Unlimited) and my friends and i. IT SUCKS!


Just making this up dude. 

Spykes: Ya know what I've been thinking about? 

DP: what? 

Spykes: how everyone writes a story with other characters and ourselves, but the person writing it makes whoever they like and themselves the main person, of course it makes sense to me. 

AWNO: You're right, as always lol 

Spykes: *nods* I'm always right

DP: are not

Spykes: don't start 

DP: so are you going to make a story with us in it or not? 

Spykes: I don't know, I was thinking about it, I'm just not sure what to write about. 

AWNO: you have tons of great ideas I'm sure you can come up with something! 

Spykes: thanks for the help-ment, what the hell is help-ment? What am I smoking? 

AWNO and DP: Shard

Spykes: oh shut up!

DP: no 

AWNO: I'm your mother; I'm supposed to tell you when to shut up

Spykes: ok in character form you are NOT my mommy ok? 

AWNO: fine

DP: so have any ideas yet? 

Spykes: what do you think? 

DP: I dunno, I don't think. 

Spykes: -.-" 

AWNO: if you talk then you think

Spykes: thank you AWNO, cheese some people I mean come on!! 

AWNO: I know you have one, you just won't tell us.

Spykes: I don't have one!! If I had one I would be off typing it!! 

DP: you lie

Spykes: I don't lie!! 

AWNO: how do we know? 

Spykes: just because I was joking around with saying I was lying doesn't mean I actually lie!! 

DP: that doesn't make sense. ...

Spykes: -.-" fine team up on me I don't care, you just won't get to read the story I'm, coming up with. 

AWNO: I knew you had one!!! 

Spykes: all I know is that I'm going to write one, I don't know what the plot is going to be or what other characters are going to be in it. 

DP: well hurry up and think! 

Spykes: when you've written a lot you tend not to know what to write about next, 

AWNO: True true. 

Spykes: hey! I need your people's character descriptions!! DP I already know yours, AWNO I just need yours. 

DP: I'm bored; invite someone in like Pat so we can annoy him! 

Spykes: no, you two are supposed to help me think of something to do for my story!!

AWNO: don't you think you should come up with it all by yourself? 

Spykes: -.-" that's not helping. 

DP: hey Spykes, are you a demon? Cuz you don't say that in your description. 

Spykes: no I don't say that I'm a demon because it's a little bit obvious!! 

DP: oh.. v.v;;

Spykes: alright help me

AWNO: no we came up with ours on our own; you should do that with yours! 

Spykes: fine!! Go away so I can think now!! 

AWNO leaves 

DP leaves 

Spykes: NOW TO WRITE MY BRILLANT IDEA!! 

Spykes: ok let's talk to ourselves shall we? 

AWNO enters

AWNO: stop talking to yourself and get cracking Spykes. 

Spykes: -.-" you guys knew I would do that didn't you? And planned to see who would stop me right? 

AWNO: yes and hurry up!! 

Spykes: fine fine!

AWNO leaves again 

_This is the story!! ~_

                        "Gang vs. Gang" 

        "Are we almost there yet?" AWNO asked. 

        "I don't know ask DS up there." Dark Princess said looking at DS's back. 

        "Ok first off DP don't abbreviate my name, call me Spykes ok? And second I don't even know where we're going! So hold your pants on!!" Demon Spykes looked behind her back and stared at her friends. 

        "Alright DS, but I thought I was the leader here." AWNO said knowledgably. 

        "Ok look I have this weird feeling and I'm just going towards it ok?" Demon Spykes replied, "and plus I didn't think our little group had a leader."  Demon Spykes raised her eyebrow. 

        "Alright alright, whatever you say." AWNO replied. 

        "Hey! I think we're almost there!!" 

        "Spykes, I think you're insane." DP commented. 

        "I thought I told you, I am half insane, and I thought you didn't think." Spykes looked at DP with a smirk. 

        All of a sudden clouds of mist covered them. "What's with this mist all of a sudden?" AWNO asked. 

        "I don't know but that weird feeling just got a lot stronger," Spykes said wearily. 

        "Run, as far away as you can go." A male's voice came from within the mist. 

        "Who are you and why the hell should we run?!" Spykes quickly yelled in return. 

        "Spykes, why did you just yell that violently?" AWNO asked. 

        "Because I feel like yelling!!" Spykes yelled. 

        DP was getting ready to attack the man within the mist, she pulled out one of her daggers and paused for a second, she looked at Spykes. 

        "Spykes can I fight?" She asked her friend. 

        "NO!" Spykes replied, "Put that away! You won't need it." She said calmly. 

        "I said get out of here." The man repeated. 

        AWNO gave Spykes a worried look. Spykes walked calmly into the mist, and said quickly, "Don't follow stay there." 

        "But Spykes, argh!" DP folded her arms across her chest as her ears twitched. 

        "I think Spykes knows what she's doing," AWNO sighed. 

~To Spykes and the mysterious man~

        A black figure approached Spykes as she calmly walked blindly through the mist. 

        "I told you to run." The man said yet again,

        "I know but I only listen to myself, and I say you just want us gone, who are you?" Spykes replied tartly.

        "I don't have a name." he replied. 

        "Yes you do, everyone does." 

        "Well I don't." 

        "I think you should just show yourself to me, and then we wouldn't have this big dilemma." 

        "Fine" the mist cleared from Spykes eyes and she saw what seemed to be a man, he had white hair with black spikes, he had a sword on hit belt with many things on it. He had a black mask covering his face and nose. 

        "Why are you telling us to run?" Spykes asked starring into the demons eyes. 

        "Because great danger lies ahead." He replied. 

        "How do you know that?" 

        "OK look just leave."  He said getting really annoyed. 

        "No I need reasons." 

        "Alright, if you go any further you'll feed chaos."

        "That's a lie! Makenshi, why don't you just come with us, I know there's going to be something big and I know we're going to need your help. So please Makenshi?" 

        "How do you know my name?" he asked surprised. 

        "Well I knew your name from somewhere, I don't really know where, it just came to me. My name is Demon Spykes, but you can just call me Spykes." Spykes smiled at Makenshi. 

        He stood there a bit shocked as this strange girl he didn't know smiled at him. 

        "Who are your friends" He asked and returned the smile only vaguely. The mist disappeared and AWNO and DP could see their friend again, walking by this weird guy. 

        "Spykes are you ok?" DP asked quickly as she was reaching for her daggers. 

        "I'm fine, Makenshi is coming with us. And good news! The weird feeling is gone!" Spykes replied ever so happily.   

        "Oh man, who is this guy?" AWNO sighed and turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. 

        "Hey AWNO where are you going!?" Spykes caught up to AWNO. 

        She laughed a bit and said, "I have a funny feeling too." 

        "Haha very funny, you think it could be another guy?"  DP asked. 

        "I don't know." AWNO replied. 

        "So Makenshi, you had a weird feeling too? Dude that's a little creepy!"  Spykes was back talking to Makenshi. 

        "Come on Spykes!! You're holding us up! AWNO got a weird feeling!!" DP yelled back at Makenshi and Spykes. 

        "We're coming!" Spykes said as she grabbed Makenshi's arm and dragged him up with the group. 

        "How the hell did you know Makenshi's name?" DP asked.

        "I dunno it just came to me." Spykes smiled at Makenshi. 

        "Could you two please hurry up?!?" AWNO asked somewhat annoyed.

        'This is strange.' Makenshi thought to himself, 'I had this weird feeling, I followed it and I meet this girl, who I knew the name to, which is strange in itself.' He sighed out loud. 

        "Hey Makenshi! What's wrong? IS there anything wrong?" Spykes asked concerned. 

        "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." He replied. 

        "You know you can take off your mask, right?" Spykes asked him. 

        "Yes." He replied. 

        "Ah ha!" AWNO exclaimed. 

        "What?!" DP asked anxiously. 

        "We're there!" AWNO replied with a grin. 

        "It's just a burnt up old hotel," Spykes commented. 

        "You can't tell everything from the outside." Makenshi warned. 

        "I'm going in! Don't come after me or I'll cast freeze on you!" with that she ran off into the burnt up building, staff in hand. 

        "I hope she doesn't run into a wall." Spykes sighed. Makenshi looked at Spykes confused. 

        "She runs into walls?" he asked. 

        "Sadly, yes." Spykes replied. 

        "I just hope she comes out alive!" DP said worriedly. 

~Now to AWNO in the burnt building~

        "Alright up the stairs not into the wall." AWNO told herself. 

        "Who the hell is there?" A rude male voice came from up the stairs. 

        "Me, AWNO?" she replied puzzled. 

        "Who the hell is that?" He asked. 

        "A person who wants to talk to you!! Is that alright with you?!?"  She yelled getting annoyed. 

        "Fine by me," the guy said coming around a corner of the abandon building, he was wearing this weird green outfit; his hair was pulled back tightly (probably done with a lot of hair gel). "The name's Yuskue." 

        "Wow," AWNO mumbled under her breathe. 

        "What's wrong with you?" he asked her. 

        "Nothing! You mind helping me and my friends, uhhh," she paused, "save the world." She finished meekly. 

        "Save the world?" Yuskue laughed and said, "Sure, it's not like Koenma will need me anytime soon."

        "Right! Let's get moving!"  She ran for the door with Yuskue following close behind her. She made it outside to find her friends sitting by a dried up well. 

        "About time!! I'm thirsty!!" Spykes whined. 

        "I can't help you there." AWNO replied, "By the way everyone this is Yuskue, and Yuskue the one with the black cape is Spykes, the one with the angel wings is Dark Princess just call her DP, for short and the one in white is Makenshi." She sighed as she finally finished with everyone's name. 

        "Nice to meet you all." Yuskue said as he looked at everyone. 

        "Same to you." Spykes panted. 

        "Hey!" DP said as she waved to Yuskue. 

        "Hello." Makenshi said quietly. 

        "Can we move somewhere with water?!?" Spykes complained. 

        "I dunno can we?" AWNO laughed. 

        "That's not funny!" Spykes whined. 

        "Heh." Makenshi smiled. 

        "Eh? Are you making fun of me?" Spykes asked him. 

        "I got the feeling!" DP announced. "Yay! Now it's my turn to meet a guy! I only hope he's cute!" 

        "I think it's going to be a girl, just because you said that." Spykes taunted. 

        "No it isn't!!" DP yelled. 

        "If you got the feeling, just follow your heart!" AWNO sang. 

        "OK that's not cool AWNO." DP glared at her. 

        "Let's get going!!" Spykes whined. 

        "So where are we going, Spykes do you know?" Makenshi asked her. 

        "I'm sorry Makenshi, but I have no idea, oh! Can I call you Kumo?!? That is another name of yours after all!" Spykes smiled at Makenshi happily. 

        "Yes, go ahead." He replied slightly smiling at her in return.

        "You see that castle up there on that mountain, Makenshi?" DP asked him. 

        "Yes." He replied. 

        "Well that's where we're going!" She yelled skipping ahead. 

        "Psst! AWNO I think she's just a little bit too happy about this!" Spykes whispered in AWNO's ear. 

        "I know." AWNO replied. "Let's go Yuskue!" she said triumphantly. 

        "Are you coming Kumo?" Spykes asked him. 

        "Yes!" he replied. 

        By that time Yuskue and AWNO were already ahead of Spykes and Kumo. 

        "I hate it when she does that." Spykes sighed and started going after them closely followed by Makenshi. 

        About a half an hour later they arrived at the gate of the castle. 

        "That wasn't too hard now, was it Spykes?" Makenshi asked Spykes.

        "No it wasn't! Thank you Kumo!" Spykes replied happily. 

        "Can you people hurry up please?!?" DP jumped up and down waiting impatiently for everyone to catch up to her. Her dog ears twitched madly. 

        "Oh just be patient already!" AWNO yelled at her. 

        "Uhhhh man I haven't worked out in awhile." Yuskue whined.  

        "Awww I know!" AWNO smiled at Yuskue. 

        "Stop flirting and let's get going!!" DP said getting annoyed. 

        "OK! Let's go!" AWNO and Spykes said in unison. 

        They all entered the castle together; Spykes was walking close to Makenshi. Makenshi had his mask on again. 

        "Roar!!" Spykes yelled out randomly.    

        "Spykes!" Makenshi looked around to see what was up, he then pulled DP out of the way of a sword, flying straight at her head. 

        "What the? GET OFF OF ME MAKENSHI!" She yelled. 

        "DP he just saved your life!"  AWNO scolded. 

        "I don't care!" she ran down the dark corridor. 

        "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Yuskue exclaimed as he put his hand in the shape of a gun. "Something's coming." 

        "I know I feel it too." AWNO said in agreement as she lifted up her staff. 

        "MUWHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!" Spykes turned around to face Yuskue, AWNO and Makenshi. Her eyes had turned all black and she looked possessed. 

        "Awww shit you have to fight your little friend?" Yuskue looked at her. 

        "I know!" She replied fiercely. 

        "Yuskue, Makenshi, do something!" AWNO turned to them; she had tears welling up in her eyes. 

        "Why can't you do anything?" Yuskue asked. 

        "Because! She's my friend and I don't want to hurt her!" AWNO cried. 

        "AWNO! It's ok I'm here," Yuskue put his arm around AWNO and she looked up at him.

        Makenshi calmly walked over to Spykes and poked her. 

        "Huh? What? Yes? Makenshi?" Spykes had turned back to normal. 

        Makenshi sighed.

        "Let's go after DP!" AWNO said running past Spykes. 

        "Come on! Yuskue, Kumo!" Spykes yelled running after her friend. 

        They all went running through the corridor, they found DP standing there with a guy in a white suit with red hair. 

        "Hey you guys! What took you so long?" DP asked them. 

        They all stared at her dumfounded. 

        "Stop starring at me like that!" she yelled. "This is Kurama, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you." She said more calmly. 

        "Oh it's alright DP." Kurama chuckled lightly. 

        "Long time no see buddy." Yuskue said. 

        "And Kurama the one with the black cape is Demon Spykes, the one with the staff is AWNO, and the one in white is Makenshi."  She smiled at Kurama and he smiled back. 

        "Ugh! No more mushiness! It's getting annoying!"  Spykes complained. 

        "Can we get out of here now?" AWNO asked. 

        "Yeah, I know the way out come on!" Kurama led the way out of the castle, in about 20 minutes or so they were out of the castle and close to an ocean. "Ah! Fresh air!!" Spykes yelled happily. 

        Makenshi moved closer to Spykes and put his arm around her and she blushed.

        Yuskue looked into AWNO's eyes, "Sorry I didn't help much back there." He hugged her tightly.

        "It's alright Yuskue." She said, "It's always alright."

        "Awww." DP said out loud, and Kurama looked at her.

        "Where do we go now DP?" Kurama asked. 

        "Like I know."  She Replied. 

        "I think we need a sub or something like that." Spykes said in a more serious tone. 

        "Well obviously!" AWNO exclaimed. 

        "Shut up AWNO," Spykes yawned. "I'm tired I think we should rest."

        "No! If the world is in trouble and we all felt it don't you think we need to go and save it?!" DP yelled at Spykes.                              Kurama put his arm around DP's shoulders, "Clam down DP, I know we'll save the world." He reassured her. 

        "Awww you're so sweet Kurama!" she returned his affection. 

        "Argh! I'm so wiped out!" AWNO complained. 

        "See? I'm not the only one who needs a break DP." Spykes stuck her tongue out at DP. 

        "Stop it Spykes." DP retorted.

        Spykes turned her back towards DP, and seemed to be digging inside her pockets.

        "What are you doing now Spykes?" DP asked. 

        "I'm looking for coffee your highness! Therefore if I drink it we can move on!" Spykes replied sharply.

        "No wonder she's so short." Yuskue looked at Spykes. 

        Spykes turned her head around slowly and glared at Yuskue. "Don't start!" 

        "Alright..." Yuskue walked over to AWNO who was looking out at the ocean. "What's wrong AWNO?" 

        "Nothing!" she turned and smiled at him. 

        "Ah ha! I found it!! MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Spykes proclaimed ever so happily. 

        "How are you going to make it?" AWNO turned around and looked at Spykes. 

        "I don't know..." Spykes trailed off. 

        "Well let's get back to business! We have to find a sub!" DP yelled out, pointing towards the ocean. 

        "Kumo, can whip me up some coffee using mist?" Spykes stared into Makenshi's eyes like a little lost puppy. "Please?" 

        "I can't, I don't know how." He looked down at the ground. 

        "Awww! It's ok Kumo! You don't have to make me coffee, I'll find out how to do it all by myself!" Spykes looked into Makenshi's eyes and smiled. 

        "You mean you've never made coffee before?" DP asked. 

        "Well no, I always had those frapochinos; you know the ones in the bottle?" Spykes replied, smiling fake-like. 

        An anime sweat drop appeared on the side of DP's head. 

        "What's that purple thing off in the distance?" AWNO asked. 

        "Looks like a sub to me!" DP announced. 

        "Let's get going then." Yuskue said. 

        "Right-oh!" AWNO agreed. 

        "How do you propose we get there?" Kurama asked. 

        "Ummm by a boat?" Spykes said. 

        "We don't have a boat." DP looked down.

        "Ummm I have no idea what we could do..." AWNO gazed into her staff.

        "We could surf there!" Spykes said trying to cheer everyone up.

        "Let's just walk; look it's over by the shore." Makenshi pointed out. 

        "See? Now why can't the rest of us be smart?" Spykes said storming off to the sub. 

        "What's up with her?" AWNO asked. 

        "Who knows?" Yuskue shrugged, "Maybe it's cause she didn't get to have her coffee."

        "Let's just go." Makenshi said and followed after Spykes. 

"Something got into both of them mighty quick!" DP commented. 

"Let's just go!" AWNO said following Makenshi and Spykes, she was soon followed by everyone else. 

"Everyone seems to have lost their spirit." Kurama whispered into DP's ear. 

In about an hour they finally made it to the sub safely. 

"Well how do we open it?" DP asked.

"It's probably someone else's sub, we shouldn't take it." Kurama said wisely.

"I'll go look around the area, wanna come Kumo?" Spykes asked the demon swordsman. 

"Sure." He replied. 

"The rest of you do nothing until we return! Ok?!" Spykes warned the rest. 

"Fine fine." AWNO replied. 

With that the two left. The rest, AWNO, Yuskue, DP and Kurama all sat down and waited for the two to return. 

Spykes and Makenshi walked along a path in a dark forest. Spykes sighed and continued walking. Soon they came upon a cottage. They walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. 

"Let's try again." Spykes said knocking again. She sighed yet again and sat down on the first step that led up to the door. 

"You think anyone's home?" Makenshi asked. 

"I dunno," 

Makenshi sat next to Spykes. "I think we should wait here for awhile." 

"Yeah me too, maybe someone will return." She rested her head on Makenshi's shoulder and sighed. 

He looked at her and said, "You're tired aren't you? Not just physically but mentally too." 

"Yeah, I'm just tired of everyone." 

"Why? What did they do?" 

"I don't really know all I know is that they are getting on my nerves." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He looked at her and smiled. 

She got off his shoulder and got up, she brushed herself off. "Kumo, why did you decide to come with me?" She asked.

"Well, then I had a feeling that the world was in danger."

"What about now, do you feel anything?" 

"No, actually it feels quite clam."

"How in the hell can you tell?" 

"I don't know." He looked up at her and got up. 

"What?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look behind you." 

"Eh?" she turned around and saw a man with blonde hair and a pot belly. 

"What the? What are you people doing at my house!?!?" the man yelled at them. 

"We were looking for the owner of the sub out there." Spykes said slowly. 

"That would be me." The man replied. 

"Who are you?" 

"The name's Cid. Now if you would please leave!" He replied yelling again. 

"Wait just a second!" Spykes said walking right in front of him. "Cid, can we possibly borrow your sub?" 

"What?!?!? Just the two of you?!?! Hell no! With some other people I might consider it, but just two people! Besides nether of you look like you can handle a submarine!" He yelled almost dropping the wood he was holding. 

"But, we're not alone, we and four other people need to use your sub, please Cid?" Spykes looked innocent. 

"No, you don't have a person to handle it do you?" He asked glaring at them. "I don't even know your names!! I don't lend my precious things out to strangers!!" He yelled. 

"Well my name is Demon Spykes." Spykes said bowing down to Cid. 

"That's your name?!?! That's your real name?!?" 

"Yes, got a problem with that?" 

"It's so funny!" by now Cid was laughing his ass off.

"Look just call me Spykes and forget all about the demon part ok?" She frowned. 

"Yeah, will do." Cid said still chuckling. "What's his name?" He asked pointing towards Makenshi. 

"Makenshi." Makenshi looked into Cid's eyes and glared at him. 

"What's wrong with him?" Cid asked.

"Nothing!" Spykes said quickly. "Heh heh heh,"

"Alright, when we leaving?" Cid asked holding his firewood close to himself. 

"Whenever you're ready!!" Spykes smiled shakily.

"Let's go now!!!" Cid dropped all of the firewood he was holding and ran away to his submarine. 

"Right then. Come on Makenshi." Spykes and Makenshi followed the little man back to the submarine. 

"Damn!! Only took you long enough!! And who the hell is the fat guy?!?!" DP jumped up from the spot where she was sitting, to come and complain to Spykes. 

"I'm not fat, just have a fat belly, you got a problem?!?" Cid glared at DP and walked up onto his sub. 

DP just glared back at him and looked towards Spykes angrily, "We're actually going to be going with a fat guy like that?!" 

"Yes, I would be nice if I was you, he owns the sub you know." Spykes replied following Cid into the sub. 

"What?!?! Wait just a second there Spykes!! That HIS sub?!?" 

"Yes, now follow me before he changes his mind about you all coming!" 

They all followed Spykes without further question. They got into the sub, only to see that it was all dusty inside.

"The least you could have done was clean up a bit!" Yuskue coughed. 

"You try being old." Cid retorted. 

"Everyone, can we at least TRY and get along?" Spykes asked. 

"I would love to try, right Yuskue?" AWNO said as she gave Yuskue the puppy eyes, seeming as he was refusing to get along with everyone. 

"I'm not following that man; he's rude, fat, and many other things." DP whispered angrily into Kurama's ear.

Kurama sighed. "It would be very easy if everyone would just get along." 

"Yeah, team work is inevitable." AWNO put in wisely as they strolled down the dark and dusty corridor of the submarine.  

Cid suddenly stopped, "We're at the control room, luckily my old crew still lives here and they're always willing to go somewhere." He sighed and walked into a door. 

"Old crew? You kept them here?!!?" DP asked outraged. 

"No no no, my dear, they decided to stay here, they didn't have to stay. They're down in the engine room, waiting my orders!" He then flipped a switch and lights came on and the submarine looked like it was glowing. 

They were all speechless, starring at the inside of the sub that was all dusty before now glowed like a brilliant beacon in the distance. They stood in awe as Cid moved smiling at their awe; gleefully he turned on another switch and began to speak into it. "GUYS!! GET YOUR BUTTS UP!! WE HAVE WORK! Start the engines; tell me when you're done." 

"Wow," DP looked around in even more awe then anyone else. 

"Heh, ain't she a beauty?" Cid asked looking at DP. 

"Yeah, she's just gorgeous!!"  She looked around some more. 

"Well where do we sleep?" Spykes asked not thinking. 

"In the cabin." Cid laughed. 

"Do you have a store room?" Kurama asked. 

"Kurama, that was really out of the blue, why'd you ask that?" DP asked as she batted her ice blue eyes at Kurama. 

"Well, I just thought all of you would like to store your weapons, that's all." He replied smiling. 

"Awww! Can anyone else beat this sweetness?" DP asked bragging. 

"Shut up DP." AWNO said, "For crying out loud!! He is a she!!" 

"WHAT?!?!?" DP yelled, "Kurama is a guy! He is mine! And a GUY!!" DP walked over to AWNO and thwaped her. 

AWNO glared at DP, Kurama just looked lost and confused and Yuskue was laughing so hard his eyes were all teary.

"Shut up Yuskue." Cid said as he climbed into the captain's seat. 

A voice shot up from a speaker on the ceiling, "We're ready captain!" 

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Cid asked everyone who was in the conn. (Conn is the place where the captain gives the orders on a submarine.) 

"I think so." Kurama answered for everyone.

"Alright! Fire up the engines and let's get the hell out of here!!" Cid yelled proudly. 

The engines roared and they shot from their place and soon they were under the ocean. They headed at a steady pace and everyone began to relax.

"Wow, I love this place!" AWNO said as she strolled down a corridor, which was now clean with Yuskue by her side.

"Why it's so closed in, you can't even go out for a breath of air." Yuskue retorted. 

"If you don't think about that, it's really quite pleasant just look out the window! They're tons of little things you can point out! Look! There's an angel fish." She pointed out the window to a fish that was black and white and had a bit of yellow on it. 

"Hell who cares about a damn fish." With that he walked away to the rooms, leaving AWNO there to glare at him.

"Some people just can't appreciate life!" AWNO stormed off to her own room. 

DP and Spykes were already there waiting for her. 

"Hey there AWNO, what's wrong?" DP asked. 

"Well Yuskue is ruining this trip for me!" she whined. 

"Awww its ok, you know what? I'm going to be right back because I saw something and it's been bothering me, so I'm gunna go for a bit. See you two later!" Spykes said quickly as she headed out of the rooms.

"Bye," AWNO said to no one. 

"Exactly." DP laughed. "So what exactly happened between you and Yuskue?" 

"Well I just said I loved it here because it's so beautiful and he doesn't, he walked away. I'm just so mad!!" AWNO replied yelling. She plopped herself on a bed and sighed. 

"Maybe Yuskue is going through something." DP said trying to cheer AWNO up. "Kurama was telling me he was a lot better when he traveled with Yuskue." 

"I just want to sleep it off." 

"Alright, I'm going to the cafeteria you want anything?" 

"Nah I'll get it myself." 

With that DP left AWNO to her peace. AWNO sighed again and sat up. 

"Blah, well I guess not everyone likes fish." She shrugged talking to herself.  She got off the bed and started walking out of the room; all she accomplished was running into a wall. She rubbed her head as she walked out the door, just to find Spykes modeling in front of the mirror. "What the hell are you doing Spykes?" 

"Uhhhh, do you not see the pretty clothes I'm wearing?" Spykes replied.

"Oh Haha, they look very lovely, but why are you wearing them?"  AWNO asked. 

Spykes was wearing a white dress that went up to her knees with a lace covering. "Well I found it, I asked Cid if I could try it on, and he said yes so I did and here I am, talking to you."

"Oh ok," AWNO said as she walked past, looking a bit confused. On her way up to the conn, she ran into none other than Yuskue. "Sorry about earlier." She said to him looking down. 

"Hey, it's not your fault I just haven't seen a fish in awhile." He laughed and hugged her. 

She looked up and smiled at him. "Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry." 

"Alright." He replied. They met up with Kurama and DP there; they all sat down at the same table enjoying their lunches. 

"Where are Spykes and Makenshi?" DP asked looking around for them. 

"Who cares?" Yusuke asked.     

"I CARE!!" DP yelled at him. 

"Spykes is looking at herself in a dress and Makenshi, who knows?" AWNO said. 

"What is Spykes doing in a dress?!?" DP asked. 

"I have no idea." AWNO replied. 

"Maybe she plans on going out somewhere." Kurama suggested. 

"Maybe," DP said in deep thought. Just then Makenshi entered the room. "Where have you been mister?" 

"Uhhh with Cid in the conn." He replied. "Do any of you know where Spykes is?" 

"Well she's outside of the girls rooms looking at herself." AWNO replied. 

"Alright, I guess I'll see you all later then." With that he left the room, just as abruptly as he had entered. 

"That was odd." DP blinked. 

"Not really." AWNO said.

"I'm going up to talk to Cid ok DP?" Kurama got up and looked down at DP.

"Sure." She replied. 

Just then Spykes just entered, she was now out of her dress and back into her normal clothes. "Hey you three." She waved. 

"Where were you?" DP asked. 

"I was off in lala land ok?" Spykes retorted. "Where's Kurama?" 

"He's off talking to Cid." DP replied. 

"Well why don't you sit down and eat lunch Spykes?" AWNO asked as she stuffed a twinke into her mouth. 

"Sure I don't see why I wouldn't."  With that she sat down next to DP. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" DP asked. 

"I'm sitting here so I can eat you with guys." Spykes replied some what confused. 

"That's where Kurama was sitting! Move!" DP yelled.

"Alright! Cheese!" Spykes said as she slid over to the next spot. 

Yusuke yawned, "Hey AWNO I'm gunna go crash, I'll see you soon?" 

"Yeah go ahead." AWNO said smiling at him. 

Yusuke got up and left the cafeteria. 

"Now it's just us girls again!" DP said.

Spykes sighed, "Why do WE have to save the world? Why can't someone else do it?" 

"Because you know we're better than them." AWNO said happily. 

"Like hell we are." Spykes grumbled.  

"Oh come on just be happy Spykes." DP said. 

"No, I'm telling Cid to go up to the surface, I want out." 

"What's wrong with you?" AWNO asked worried as she watched Spykes get up from her chair. 

"Nothing, I just don't want to save the world." Spykes replied. 

"Then WHO is going to save the world? They're all a bunch of fat asses waiting to be saved, who's going to do it Spykes? Who?" AWNO asked.  

"US!" Spykes said proudly she looked around, "I dunno what that was, probably a mood swing."

"Are you still going to tell Cid?" AWNO asked curious. 

"Yeah I think that we can all use a break, right you two?" Spykes asked. 

"Yeah, let's go together." DP suggested. 

"Right, let's mosey!" Spykes said as she ran out the door. 

"You gave her sugar didn't you?" DP asked AWNO as she followed Spykes. 

"No" AWNO commented as she too followed. 

They made it to the conn, Spykes was already there rocking back and forth by Cid's side. 

"What did you guys do to her?" Cid asked turning around to talk to AWNO and DP.

"Nothing! She gets hyper like this all the time." DP said slightly yelling. 

"Well Spykes did you tell him yet?" AWNO asked playing with her angel bless. 

"Well duh! Why do you think we're going up!?" Spykes replied yelling. 

"Alright!" DP chuckled. 

The submarine shot up like a torpedo just getting fired, the water splashed and swerved out of their way. 

"Land ahoy!" Cid yelled out.

"Hey! There you guys are!" AWNO said turning around to see Kurama, Yuskue and Makenshi come from the stairs. 

"Yeah we're here; we could here Cid from any where in this freaking ship." Yuskue commented. 

"Let's go get some fresh air." Kurama said trying to rush everyone. 

"Right-o!" DP said walking to the corridor. 

"I have to clean up the ship, you guys have fun on this island for me, you hear?" Cid said jumping down from the pilot seat. 

"That's great Cid you do that and we'll have fun for you ok?" Spykes said. 

"Ok." With that Cid left the conn and went down to the engine room. 

They all left the submarine to emerge, only to find a gorgeous island in front of them. They saw that DP was already standing there in awe. 

"Wow let's go have a party!!" AWNO said running to the island.

"Hey AWNO I'm gunna go explore the island, and Kurama's going to come with." Yuskue said motioning to Kurama to follow. 

"Sure go ahead, there doesn't seem to be a problem right, DP?"AWNO replied.

"Fine, sure go ahead." DP replied starring off into space at the island. 

"Well shall we go pick some berries Makenshi?" Spykes asked holding out her arm. 

"Why we sure can." Makenshi replied he garbed her arm and they went skipping down to the island. 

AWNO and DP followed. "Boy they're weird." DP commented as they walked. 

"Well what do you expect it's Spykes?" AWNO replied. 

They both burst into laughter. Just then Spykes walked past them not noticing that they were there. 

"Spykes! What the hell?" DP asked as Spykes walked past. 

"Oh! I was looking for you two!" Spykes replied looking at them. 

"Why, where's Makenshi?" AWNO asked.

"Well that's just it, he's gone, he said he had some sort of dilemma here with his brother, he said to leave him alone." Spykes replied quickly. 

"I'm so sorry Spykes." DP said looking down.

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry about!" Spykes said cheering up. Just that second a high pitched whistling came from the sky. It appeared to be a huge comet! It was made of cheese and it slammed into the earth and everyone died, so our heroes were too late.


End file.
